


Bringing up the past

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Light was actually A in the Wammy House.</p>
<p>A and L were the best of friends as children and they stayed that way until the former ran away Wammy's at the age of sixteen. From there, they both lead separate lives. L went on to become the best detective the world's seen and A became an investigator in Japan. When the Kira case arrives, shoving itself into the face of the world, it's in their hands to stop a godly killer and they have to work together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Twas an RP before twas a story

Prologue

Two young boys sat across from one another with a chessboard in front of them. One of them, the younger of the two, was a boy with straight, light brown hair. He sat in his chair in a normal manner and focused on the game. The other was only older by a few years and had messy black hair that he never seemed to try to handle. He was sitting with his knees to his chest and his toes hanging over the edge of the chair. It looked uncomfortable to most, and it probably was, but he sat in the odd way for a reason. He often explained that it helped with his reasoning and deduction skills. Or something of the sort.

Light, the younger one, had just made his move and had shifted his eyes to stare into the dark rimmed eyes of his opponent. The two often spent their time playing chess and doing other remedial things that would just keep their brains working. They were, after all, the two top students of the Wammy house. L and A  is what they’re called. L’s true name is mostly a mystery, all that anyone really knows is that his name is L Lawliet. No real first name. A, however, had been taken in by Wammy and given the letter as to be the first to follow in L’s footsteps. His true name was Light, though no one really knew his last name.

Ever since young children, L and A had been best friends. They were always around each other and hardly ever separated. The others that were being raised in the house, other letters, knew to keep from getting too close to either of them. In the past, there had been arguments and threats from someone trying to be friends with either L or A. So, all the other children had made a silent agreement to stay away from the two and to just quietly attempt to surpass or be L.

Light was really the only one there that wasn’t obsessed with either of those goals. He was just enjoying his time there. Just as he was enjoying the chess game. L had just made a move and so it was his turn again. Being immersed in the game, he hadn’t noticed that Wammy had strolled into their quiet room. It was common for Wammy to watch over them and watch what they were doing. Just as Light moved to win the game, Wammy took a step toward them and bumped into the table, causing game pieces to fall and roll around. Ending the game then and there.

It was annoying to him and always had been. Neither of them ever won any games of chess because Wammy would often bump into the table and cause the game to get messed up and end. It was his way to keep the two of them equal, but it was still annoying. With an angry sigh, he leaned back in his chair and looked across the table at L.

“It looks like no one wins. Thanks again to Wammy.” he sent a quick glare toward the kind man, who only smiled at them. “But, I would’ve won.”

A look of amusement cross his friend’s features for a second. “I don’t think so.” he said simply in the same arrogant tone he had every time they argued over who would’ve won the game.

It’s not like it really mattered. It was more a form of entertainment, the arguing was. It somehow brought them closer to each other. The arguments often lasted for a few minutes, then ended when someone suggested something else for them to do. The same went for this. They argued about it for a bit, then Light stopped it by suggesting they find something else to do. So, they went off to do something else. L and A, best friends.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Memories flooded Lights mind at the sight of a picture sitting on his tv stand in his home. He had been getting ready for work when his eyes glanced over it. The photo was important to him and the only thing he had left from his past. Shaking the memories away, he finished getting ready, pulled his shoes on, and left his home. He hadn’t seen the people in the photo in somewhere close to nine years. Important things like that don’t just go away. Much had changed in him and, no doubt, in the people in the photo. After all, he’d run from the Wammy house when he was sixteen.

After several minutes of driving, he made it to his destination: the Japanese Task Force building. He, along with his adoptive father Soichiro Yagami, worked there as detectives. They, and a few other detectives, had been working on an important case, one that had been getting out of hand as of late. It had to do with the mysterious deaths of several criminals. Only criminals and they all died of heart attacks. No one could figure out why, since they were all too young for the ways of death. Some people on the internet began to call the murderer ‘Kira’.

As soon as Light walked into the building, his father confronted him, telling him that all the detectives on the Kira case are to report to a building not far from there for a meeting of some sort. Even he didn’t know exactly what it was or what was going on. But, regardless of the small amount of information, Light followed his father to the cars and rode silently to the building they were instructed to go to. It was only a few blocks away from the task force building and was descrete, so they would probably not be noticed at all.

Inside, the place was dark. It seemed mostly empty, save for a few bugs and a man standing in the center of the room. As his eyes adjusted, Light noticed that there were several chairs in front of a small, round table that the man was standing behind. The man, himself, wore a large coat that covered him completely and a hat that hid his face. There was absolutely no way anyone could tell who he was. On the table, he noticed, was a closed laptop.

As they group made their way in and Light and Soichiro took the first two seats, the man opened the laptop. On the screen was a gradient white background with a letter L in old english style font. Shock washed over him and he had to fight to keep it from showing. This couldn’t be the same L, could it? There was no one else that he knew of that only went by the one letter. All he could do for the moment, until he was positive on who it was, was stare at the screen and wait for someone to say something.

His wish came true after a few silent moments.

“This is L,” a voice covered by a robotic manipulator spoke. Despite that, Light immediately knew it was the L he’d grown up with. The one who had been his best friend for so many years. “And I’m going to offer my help to the case involving Kira.”

So he’d be working with L, if they accepted that is. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Mixed emotions took over him and he sat there, staring silently at the letter on the screen. Irrational thought filled his mind and soon, he spoke without thinking,

“Why?” he asked in a bit more of a forceful tone than he had wanted.

There was a pause, rather it be from surprise or not, it was there.

“While I don’t find the investigation unit incompetent, I do not think they alone can solve this case.” he spoke smoothly, “I wouldn’t be able to, myself. By accepting my help, Kira will certainly be caught.”

Light didn’t say anything in return to that. He gathered his mind again and glanced around at the other detectives. His father gave him a small nod. So, he took in a small breath and looked back at the screen. “L, we will accept your help.”

For a while, no one said anything, then Soichiro decided to pipe up. “Let me introduce myself. I’m Soichiro Yagami. This is my son, Light Yagami.”

At the pause, L took the moment to say that he already knew all their names and what they all were to the task force. It was silent once more, then L began to talk about the dangers the case could involve, then move on to other things like plans for trying to catch Kira. It was important that they all listen to what he had to say. Around fifteen minutes into the one-sided conversation, a phone began to go off. The loud music that blared through the mostly empty room caused L to lose track of what he was saying and go silent.

It took a moment before Light realized it was his phone that was going off. He tensed up for a moment before standing and giving an apologetic look to everyone. “Excuse me.” he said quietly, turning and hurrying away as quick as he could. Outside the building, he let out a sigh and looked at his phone. It was his sister. If he didn’t answer, he would have an ear full from her, besides he’d already made plans to pick her up, so he couldn’t really do anything about it.

He answered it, told her off slightly, then agreed to go get her. He got in one of the cars, assuming it wouldn’t matter if he took it for a bit, and drove off. Picking up his sister didn’t take too long, since she wasn’t that far away, but driving back to where she lived with their mother and father was a bit of a longer drive. It took about twenty minutes. He said goodbye to her, promised to visit sometime, then went back into traffic to get back to the building. A thirty minute drive took somewhere around forty five with how traffic was.

When he finally made it back to the place, he saw that there were no other cars around. Someone had to have waited for him. Otherwise they were all just rude. He went into the building and glanced around. Nope. No one had waited for him. Instead, what he saw was an older man putting things away while a younger man in a large white shirt and too big jeans sat awkwardly in a chair eating something that he couldn’t quite see. That was obviously L. He felt his heart jump in his chest and he frowned slightly.

He wanted nothing more than to turn away, to run and to not have to speak to L anymore. But, he knew L would have heard him come into the building and so it was too late for that. He was stuck with no other choice than to venture further into the room.

“You know,” the familiar voice of L spoke. It was a bit deeper now, but it still had the familiar tones, “If you weren’t so rude as to leave early,” he paused to take a bite of what he was eating. It appeared to be chocolate pudding. “You wouldn’t be in this situation.”

What nice words to say after you haven’t seen someone in nine years. This, of course, ticked Light off. He sent a glare toward his former friend. He couldn’t think of anything to say for a long moment, so he just stood there glaring at a calm face.

“Sorry I missed your little pep talk.” he finally retorted. It wasn’t the best, but it worked.

“You missed the entire plan.” L corrected, “Which would seem to be important for the future, but I’m not going to repeat it for you.” he took another mouth full of the pudding. “So you have no business being here.”

Rude. Light didn’t miss the chance to glare even more at the man. So far, their time together after nine years wasn’t turning out so good.

“It doesn’t matter if you do or not. I’ll find out about it anyway.” he retorted. “I have every right being here. I’m part of the task force.”

“I understand that and I don’t mind it.” came the smooth reply through a mouthful of pudding. “But as you can see, the meeting has concluded and there are no other task force members here. You no longer have business being here.”

Oh. Right. Duh. He felt somewhat stupid and since he couldn’t think of anything else to say, he turned away and began leaving the building. “Nice seeing you again, Wammy.” he said, pausing in front of the door. He hadn’t said anything to his old caretaker and it had been so long. He gave a small wave, then left the building. Feel flustered, he drove around for a while to calm his nerves.

It worked for the most part and so he headed home. He took his shoes off at the door, as always, and went further into the house. He turned his tv on and left it to run on the news while he made himself something small to eat for dinner. He could hear it from the kitchen and soon was drug into when a break bulletin came on. The news caster said that the notorious L would be showing himself and doing a live speech soon.

L had never shown himself to anyone, so this was concerning. Light paused his making of dinner and went to the main room, taking a seat on the couch. When the screen turned to the conference, a man with long, black hair stood in front of a podium. A plaque in front of the man read ‘Lind L. Tailor’. This most certainly was not the real L, he knew that. No one else did, though. That was probably the point.

After a pause to make sure the cameras were rolling, the man began to speak.

“I have set up an international task force which includes members from many nations.” he was acting far too sophisticated. It was probably how people thought L to be. “I am Lind L. Tailor, otherwise known as L.”

This must’ve been the plan that the task force was talking about. Using someone not known to pose as L and threaten Kira. He’d forgotten all about it. He’d forgotten to call his father and ask about it.

“Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer,” Lind continued, “I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down and I will find you.” there was pause, seemingly for effect, “Kira, I got a pretty good idea what your motivation might be. And I can guess what you hope to achieve. However, what you are doing right now is evil.”

Several seconds of silence followed this speech. It seemed like he was done speaking, but the cameras weren’t turning off. So, the watchers were left with a picture-like image of Lind L Tailor standing with his eyes glued to the cameras. Light could see a flash of confusion in his eyes. Then suddenly, the man gasped and clutched at his heart.

Light’s eyes widened at the sight of the man dying right there on screen. He gripped the cloth of his shirt and fell back where two people grabbed his body and dragged him off screen. Someone had just died in front of the eyes of millions. All because L wanted to test something out.

Without giving time to get over the shock of the death, the letter L flashed onto the screen of the tv. The symbol showing that the real L was still alive.

“I had to test this just in case,” the electronically modified voice of the real L began talking. He sounded generally shocked. “But I wasn’t sure if it would actually work. Kira, it seems you can kill people without being there in person. If I hadn’t witnessed it myself, I never would have believed it. Now, Kira, if you really did just kill Lind L. Tailor, the man you just saw dying on the television, I have to tell you this was an inmate that’s execution was scheduled for today. It was not me.

“He was arrested in absolute secrecy, so you wouldn’t have heard about him on tv or through the internet. It appears that not even you have access to information about these kinds of criminals. But I assure you, L is real. I do exist. Now, try to kill me.” there was a pause after these words.

Light could feel a panic grip him. What the hell was L doing? What if he actually got killed? What then? There was a heaviness on his heart that cause his emotions to freak out.

“What’s wrong? Hurry up. Come on, Kira, kill me.” he was taunting the enemy and that was very dangerous, “Do it, kill me. What’s the matter? You can’t do it?” another pause and L’s tone of voice changed from serious to amused. “Well, Kira, it seems you can’t kill me after all. So there are some people you can’t kill. You’ve given me a useful hint. In return, let me do you a favor and tell you something I think you’ll find interesting.”

Light stopped really listening at that, but he caught some parts of it. L was explaining how the broadcast wasn’t worldwide, but how it was only being broadcasted in the Kanto region of Japan and what he would’ve done if it hadn’t worked in that specific region. Light was too relieved to catch every word. L had put his life on the line, but hadn’t been killed. That was something to be extremely relieved about.

“...Let’s meet again soon, Kira.” the final words of the broadcast rang through Light’s home before the screen went black.

“L you idiot.” Light muttered to himself as he turned the tv off and tried to get his heart rate down once again. That had been a rollercoaster of shock. He was done for the day, after that, so he finished making his dinner, ate it quickly, then went to bed.

The following morning, he woke up fairly early. This was a day he didn’t need to go to the task force building, so he was free to do as he pleased all day. With nothing really to do at his house, he got dressed and headed out. It was still pretty early when he left his home and he decided to just go for a walk and decide what he was going to do as he walked. He could go eat somewhere or stop at a coffee shop and get some coffee or tea.

As he continued to walk, he got the odd feeling of someone watching him. He paused near a bus stop and looked behind him. No one seemed particularly suspicious, but he would try to shake the feeling away and hopefully keep someone from following him. The pause allowed a bus to pull up at the stop, so he got on it. As he sat down, he looked around at the people. Only one was one he saw walking behind him in the crowds. It was an awkward looking man with a dark hoodie on.

He rode out the ride to the first stop and quickly got off. He ended up at a busy part of the city and used the crowds to attempt to get out of the sight of the guy. Glancing back, he realized he was still following him. He went on to duck down several alleys and road, but not managing to shake the guy off his tail. Finally, he resorted to a different tactic. At a less busy street he paused and turned around to walk toward the guy, making it seem like he’d made a wrong turn.

He could see that the man was lost on what to do for a minute before he jumped back and tried to hide against a wall. That wouldn’t work very well. As L got to the corner, he turned abruptly and pushed his arm against the man’s neck, not enough to choke him, but enough to keep him there. He could hear the sound of the guy’s head hitting the wall behind him as he pushed him up into it even more. Shock covered his face as he saw the features of the man in front of him.

“L?” he questioned, moving away from him in pure shock. Besides, there was no reason to keep him against that wall anymore. “Why are you following me?”

L seemed to have been caught by surprise. He didn’t look like he had an answer for a minute. Then finally, “Research.”

“What kind of research requires you to follow me?” the anger was evident in Light’s voice.

“The kind in which I am learning about you.”

He’d answered quicker that time,  meaning he was thinking over how the conversation could go and end. He didn’t like that answer, why would L want to learn about him?

Apparently he could tell that the answer wasn’t good enough because he spoke again, “I wanted to see how you live your life now, A.”

Light frowned at him. “Don’t call me A.” he snapped, turning away from him and walking away. L followed. “Why would you want to know about my life? Why do you care?”

There was a small pause, “Despite my harsh attitude toward you yesterday, I do remember a time when we got along.” L said as he followed close beside him. “Knowing where you have been is the only thing I’ve wanted since you left.”

Light stopped and looked at him, the shock clear on his face. “Really?”

“Yes.” it was L’s turn to have a slightly confused look on his face. “Did you think I wouldn’t want to know?”

He didn’t want to answer that, but he did. “I thought you’d want nothing to do with me. After the way I left, I just assumed you hated me.”

“I did for a long time.” L admitted, “But naturally I wanted to know what happened to you. You had just disappeared from the Wammy house and nobody knew why.Of course, there were assumptions and rumors, but no solid information.”

“I left because I was under a lot of pressure. It’s stressful having to live up to the infamous L as his first technical successor.”

There was some silence after that as they walked side by side. They soon got back to talking about everything that had happened and that the system at the Wammy house wasn’t exactly the best. After several moments of talking, L asked the question Light had been expecting.

“How did you become a Yagami?”

He was fully prepared to answer. “After I left Wammy’s, I ended up on the streets, fighting to survive. I had stolen some things and Soichiro Yagami, hardly a detective then, was the first to find me. He hated the way I was living and so agreed to not turn me in so long as I went to live with him. I accepted the deal and he adopted me. I called myself Light and soon got the last name of Yagami.”

“And since he was your father, you followed his career of being a detective?” L spoke after a silent moment, “Very sentimental.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Several months had passed by since that day. The two had talked more, in private, and had rekindled their friendship. Which was good because Light had missed their friendship. They actually seemed a bit closer now than they were years before. But that might just be Light’s bad memory. In the past months, the task force had gotten a building specifically for the research of Kira and Light spent a lot of his time there after the rest of the detectives left.

Today was one of those days. All the other detectives had gone for the day and Light had stuck back, sitting on a couch next to L with several monitors in front of them. Different news channels were playing on each monitor. Light was leaning back comfortably on the couch with an arm resting on the back of the thing just behind L. L was eating a cake and looked very okay with the situation.

Light had been thinking about it for some time now. About how he felt for L. In the distant past, he remembered having these same feelings for his long time best friend. He wasn’t sure if they should be there or not, but he wanted to tell L, so he could see what would happen and if L had the same emotions toward him or not.

So, he took in a breath and spoke, “L, would you mind if we talked about something?”

L had been in the middle of taking a bite when he spoke and so he felt a bit stupid for asking right then, but it took L no time at all to shove the bite into his mouth and talk around the food. “What is it you want to talk about?”

Light had to pause at that and think about how he wanted to word things. He wasn’t sure how L would take it anyway, so he had to be careful.

“We’ve been friends for a while now, if you don’t include the nine years we didn’t talk. Several years, in fact,” he started out, “And over that time period, people tend to develop feelings.”

“Naturally that would be the case,” L agreed, though he had a confused expression on his face.

“These sort of feelings are that of a romantic way.” he decided to clarify, unknowing of if L realized this or not. “And we’ve been friends for a long time, so don’t you think it’s natural for us to get these kinds of feelings too?”

“I-... Hm…” L stopped himself from saying much, looking away obviously in thought about what Light had just pointed out. “I suppose that would… make sense.”

Light was completely unsure on rather or not that was good, but the chance that it was gave him a bit of hope. So, he was feeling a bit more confident than he had been feeling before.

With a bit more confidence, he continued, “What I’m trying to say is,” well there went that confidence. He took in a small breath and forced the rest of the sentence out, “I’ve grown those sort of feelings for you.”

It seemed like L was confused for a moment. He simply stared down for a few moments, then lifted his eyes to look at Light, the confusion still plain on his face. “What you’re saying is that you’ve grown romantic feelings toward… me? Of all the people..” he looked away once again. Light couldn’t tell if it was out of embarrassment or some other reason.

Light suddenly felt very uncomfortable and removed his arm from the back of the couch, simply resting his hands on his lap and looking down. He was embarrassed himself, now, since he couldn’t tell if L wanted him gone or not. Maybe he’d made a bad choice doing this.

“I’m surprised.” L said, almost like he wanted to take back what he’d already said, “But that’s mainly because I’ve just realized that something similar may be happening to me.”  

That was a little bit of a relief, but not much. At least he wasn’t getting thrown out of the building and ruining their friendship. “What do you mean?” he asked as he turned his head to look at him. L was avoiding looking at him with every bit of willpower he had.

“I’m not someone who is very used to this sort of thing,” L pointed out the obvious, picking at the cake he still had slightly with his fork, but making no move to take any bites. “But I have noticed that when we are interacting, I find myself wanting further physical contact than I would with others. I am also much more comfortable being near you and engaging in heart felt conversation. This feels very odd to me and is difficult to describe correctly.”

Wow. This was something. Of all the things Light had been expecting, this was not any of them. This was something completely unexpected. “I understand that,” he said, trying to keep a level voice and not show his shock, “You always have been awkward with personal things. But, what you’re describing seems to be a romantic feeling toward me.”

“Is that what one would call it? If that’s the case, then yes. I would say I do have romantic feelings towards you.”

Light dropped his gaze once more and resorted to simply looking at his hands. “We share the same feelings for each other, then.”

“That much has been established.” L spoke in a calm tone.

Light was impressed with how he was managing to stay calm because he sure as hell wasn’t. He was shaking and trying to dry his sweaty hands.

After a silent moment, L continued, “Where would we go from there?”

“You have a romantic relationship.” An unexpected voice spoke, causing Light to jump. Watari had come into the room silently and was smiling at them in the same kind way he always did. He set down a plate of strawberries smothered in chocolate and dipped in sugar, probably for good measure, on the table in front of them. “You two date, to put it simply.”

Thanks Wammy. Always helpful. Light, who had snapped his attention to Watari when he’d spoke, looked at L. “That’s how we proceed.”

L set the half-eaten slice of cake down on the table and took a moment before answering, “That seems like a reasonable course of action. The only problem is, I’ve never done such a thing before and I’m not very sure on how it works.”

Light was all for Watari’s plan. He wanted to be in a relationship with L and so was willing to do what it took to do so. “I realize that. So, just like when we were kids and I was better with social situations than you, I’ll help you through it.” he replied to him, sitting a bit more straight now. “It’s not much different from what we already do, anyway. Only a little more physical contact and a little more spending time together.”

“Then I agree, we should date.”

That brought a small smile across Light’s features and he returned his arm to rest behind L on the back of the couch. “Then I guess we’re dating.” he was too elated at the moment to realize just how childish that sounded.

“I guess we are.”

For a second, Light could have sworn he saw a smile cross L’s lips. But it was so faint that he wasn’t sure if it was there or not. Slightly disappointing. Silence took over the area, but not the awkward silence that normally happened after an awkward conversation. It was a welcomed silence that brought an odd feeling of peace.

For a while, they sat there like that. Relaxing and just happy to be in eachothers presence. It was nice, or that’s what Light’s thought process was. He could get used to it and would be happy to just stay there for hours. But, something had started to bother him. It had began to scratch at his mind until he had no choice but to bring it up.

“L, since we’ve hidden that we know each other, we’ll have to hide this fact as well and I don’t know how easy that’s going to be with my father on the task force. He picks up on the small differences. So, if he asks questions, would I lie to him or tell the truth?”

L was silent for a moment, though Light had the feeling he wasn’t actually thinking anything over. “This decision is more or less yours alone. I’m not as well versed in his personality as you are, so you will have to decide whether or not he should be informed. You are his son.” he paused for a moment, “Though, you’ll have to remember that lying would be harder to keep up than being truthful in a situation such as this.”

That was true. It would be very hard to keep up a lie with this situation. “It would probably be best to tell the truth, but I’ll make sure he only knows if it has to come out. Otherwise, it’ll just be between us and Watari.”

They went silent after that little conversation since nothing else could be said and nothing more was brought up. Light sat there for a long time, his arm somewhat around L’s shoulders and the two of them watching whatever was playing on the monitors. He wasn’t actually paying attention, so he wasn’t entirely sure what was going on. After some time, he realized it was getting late and that he should probably leave. So, he got up and said his goodbyes to L and Watari before leaving the building and going down to his car to drive home.

After their confessions and agreement to date, Light spent a lot of time at the Kira Investigations headquarters with L once the rest of the detectives left. There had been a few times where it had nearly slipped that they knew each other or that they were dating, but they recovered well and so no one really figured it out. Kira was unevenly killing people, something that wasn’t like him at all.

He’d go hours without killing someone, then kill a whole group of criminals at once. It was like he was distracted by something during the afternoons and evenings. The detectives were all sitting around in the headquarters and chatting about their suspicions. There were no suspects so far and they were all mostly lost on clues. Light had noticed that L would remain silent during their talks and simply listen, only speaking when someone asked something or directed something toward him.

Light had been silent as well for the past several minutes, just listening to everyone else as they spoke. The other detectives had scanned over a very important clue that might just help them in the investigation.

So, he decided to vocalize this, “I think we need to to start looking at detectives and police.” he spoke above everyone, “It seems Kira has information that has never been made public, otherwise, the recent victims would have never been killed.”

“I agree.” L said around a mouthful of the sponge cake he had been eating. “Kira may be soliciting information from a source within the agency, or he might be apart of the force itself. Either way, we have reason to investigate both officers and detectives alike. That would include all of you as well.”

There was muttered agreeal from the detectives in the room and that ended the conversation from there. Everyone went silent and soon it was time for them to all go home. Light watched as everyone left, declining his father’s offer to drive him home and hanging back so he could talk with L. After the decision, he would need to know something, something important.

“L, are you wanting us to continue to meet in secrecy like this or for the time being, until I’m cleared, do you want to stop?” Light asked once they were the only two people in the room.

Keeping his eyes on L, he noticed that he seemed to be thinking on that. L’s thumb went up to his lips and remained lingering there as he began to speak, “It would probably be better to stop until I am done clearing the task force as a whole. It’s not something I want, but it’s necessary.”

Light had been expecting that. Still, it brought a frown to his face. “Alright.” he spoke quietly, taking a step closer to L. “I suppose this will be our last bit of alone time.”

As expected, that brought a confused look on to L’s face.

“It would seem that way.” L replied with a small nod of his head.

Light knew he should be leaving, but he couldn’t bring himself to turn away and actually do so. Instead, he stood in front of L, looking at him and his awkward sitting position and his thumb against his lip. In a quick decision, he leaned down, grabbed L’s wrist to move his hand and connected their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for how fast this seems to have gone. You have to remember that this was an RP before it was a story, so I'm working around the skips and such. Also, sorry for how long it's taken me to get this out and sorry for the fact that it's awkwardly short. 
> 
> Thanks for your understanding!


End file.
